Kōsen
by Anna Lizbethe
Summary: Una mision que destroza la felicidad de un rubio, una pelirosa que intenta ayudarlo.Podra decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.-NaruSaku-
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I: UNA TRISTE MISION.**

Todo comenzó un día lluvioso mientras dos jóvenes ninjas se encontraban en una misión. Se encontraban luchando contra unos miembros de la aldea oculta de la Ola; su misión era fácil tenían que entregar información acerca del paradero de akatsuki por lo tanto habían decidido ir tan solo Naruto y Hinata; ambos jóvenes se encontraban ahora comprometidos. Después de entregar la información cuando iban de regreso fueron emboscados y se vieron en grandes aprietos ya que se encontraban exhaustos, así que decidieron pedir refuerzos Naruto mando un kage bushin no jutsu a la aldea enseguida para que fueran ayudados.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los refuerzos, estos eran: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Tan pronto como llegaron comenzaron a enfrentarse con sus oponentes, pero sin darse cuenta un kunai se dirigía a Naruto quien se encontraba peleando arduamente en contra de tres miembros de la aldea.

--Naruto cuidado!-grito Ino al ver la dirección del kunai.

--Eh?...Hi…Hinata?!...Hinata dios mió ayuda!!!-grito Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El kunai que se dirigía a el fue detenenido por Hinata que ahora se encontraba frente a Naruto sin movimiento alguno, fue entonces tan solo después de que naruto pidió ayuda cuando Hinata cayo de rodillas emanando muchas sangre de su pecho donde tenia el kunai.

--Ino!!!

--Ha…hai!-Ino se apresuro a ir donde se encontraba Hinata y la llevo un poco lejos del combate debido a su herida tenia que atendérsele de inmediato, lo bueno es que Ino era medi-ninja y sabia lo esencial.

Después de que Ino se llevara de ahí a Hinata, Naruto enfureció y pronto termino con sus oponentes para dirigirse a con la Hyuga.

--Hi…Hinata¿Estas bien?- dijo sollozando Naruto.

--Na…Naruto-kun? Per…perdón… yo…

--No te esfuerces Hinata por favor, todo estará bien _De veras!_

--Naruto…yo…yo hice lo mejor que pude. Lo…lo siento…-decía Ino a un destrozado Naruto mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus azules ojos.

--De que hablas Ino?

--El kunai que atravesó a Hinata contenía un extraño veneno que no pude curar. Perdóname.

--No! No Hinata va a estar bien, ella…

--Na…Naruto-kun. Te… te amo…re…re cuerda eso y …se feliz. Per…perdón.

--Hi…Hinata no NO! NO! DESPIERTA por favor no me dejes! NO! HINATA!!!

Al llegar a la aldea de la hoja todos recibieron la dolorosa noticia. Pero un joven de rubios cabellos se encontraba solo observando hacia un punto sin rumbo fijo.

Pasaron 4 meses después de lo sucedido Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en hokage por fin lo había conseguido, pero algo no estaba bien. Ya no era el mismo de antes, esa sonrisa tan calida que antes emanaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad fue remplazada por una sin brillo y sin sentimiento alguno. Sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro cambiaron a unos grises y sin brillo el cual los caracterizaba. Todo el era diferente, estaba destrozado, acabado. Ninguno de sus amigos lo había podido animar mas sin embargo cierta chica pelirosa se armo de valor y entro a la oficina del ahora nuevo Rokudaime.

--Buenos días Na…digo Hokage. Vengo a entregar mis reportes de las últimas misiones de mi equipo.

--Oh…déjalas en el escritorio.-su tono era frío y sin esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

--Na…Naruto?

--Si? Sakura?

--Por que?

--De que hablas?- Naruto se giro en la silla para ver de frente a Sakura.

--Por que si ella te dijo que fueras feliz no lo haces. Se que fue duro y una gran perdida para todos, pero al menos…no podrías intentar ser el de antes?- su voz detonaba preocupación y esperanza.

--Siento mucho que los este lastimando pero así es como realmente me siento y no pienso fingir, ya no. Perdí mi felicidad por una estupida misión. Pero realmente no puedo soportar el hecho de perder a alguien tan especial para mi, ella era mi todo y ahora no esta…ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO?! EH?!

--…-

--Lo sabia perdón por gritarte Sakura…puedes retirarte.

--Si, si lo se, si se lo que es perder a alguien aunque no lo creas…y en este preciso momento no sabes como sufro por el hecho de que alguien especial para mi esta sufriendo y llevando consigo un peso que debió dejar atrás hace mucho. Pero su estupido ego y sufrimiento no lo deja y sin saber esta lastimando a los demás que le importan.- cuando la joven kunoichi término de decir esto soltó en llanto se giro dispuesta a abandonar la habitación cuando sintió que algo o alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca.

Al momento de girarse se dio cuenta de que era Naruto con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

--Perdona Sakura…yo no sabia…lo, lo siento fui un baka.

En ese momento Naruto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su espalda, era Sakura quien lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al corresponder el abrazo Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura seguía sollozando se sintió el hombre mas infeliz de la tierra al hacer llorar a alguien tan especial para el que aunque lo negara seguía amándola con locura desde niños.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Era una tarde mientras un niño iba caminando por el parque cuando escucho unos sollozos a lo lejos, cuando se giro diviso una cabecita rosa que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí; al acercarse descubrió que era una hermosa niña de sus misma edad que lloraba._

_--Hola¿Por que lloras?_

_--… Ho hola._

_--Sabes eres muy bonita jeje _

_--Gra…gracias_

_--Pero bueno y por que lloras?_

_--Es que…los niños se burlan de mi frente…_

_--Bah pero si tu frente es muy bonita al igual que tu._

_--En…enserio?_

_--Claro-dattebayo no se por que se burlan, si tienes una gran frente significa que debes de ser muy inteligente además tu eres muy bonita no tienes por que avergonzarte._

_--Gra..gracias…ah como te llamas?_

_--Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki jeje DE VERAS!_

_--Jeje mi nombre es Sakura Haruno._

_--Que bello nombre._

_Pasaron unos días y de nuevo Naruto se encontraba caminando por ese parque cuando de pronto vio unos niños burlándose de algo y fue directo hacia aya._

_--Déjenme en paz no se burlen basta!_

_--Ya déjenla en paz o se las verán conmigo._

_Después de unos minutos Sakura se encontraba poniendo vendas al joven rubio hiperactivo que la había defendido._

_--No debiste hacer eso fue muy peligroso._

_--Jeje se lo merecían, estas bien?_

_--Si, gracias eres una gran amigo- dijo esto formándose algunas lagrimas en sus ojitos esmeralda._

_--No llores por favor._

_--Lo siento._

_--Te prometo que nunca te haré llorar es una promesa que no pienso romper entendido._

_--S…si _

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

_-Continuara-_

_Konnichiwa!!!_

_pues este es mi primer fiic espero y sea de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones y Reviews._

Anna Lizbethe.


	2. Chapter II Una oportunidad

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2 espero y les guste. muchas gracias x leer.**

**CAPITULO II: UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Naruto lentamente se separa de Sakura y la mira directamente a los ojos, el esmeralda choca con el zafiro y ambos se sonrojan.

--Sakura-chan, lamento hacerte llorar no era mi intención…yo

--Tonto, no te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien.

--Jeje bien creo que tengo que volver a mis labores de antes. Como hokage es muy agobiante este papeleo.

--Jeje si…bien me voy tengo que ir con mi equipo nos vemos después?

--Claro dattebayo.

--Bien.-De nuevo esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora, tan radiante.

La joven kunoichi al salir de la habitación se dirigió con su equipo, ya que ahora era sensei de unos traviesos niños que le recordaban tanto a como eran el equipo 7 de niños.

Mientras tanto Naruto pensaba en el abrazo que le acababa de dar a la pelirosa, era tan calido y lleno de amor que lo hizo sentirse de nuevo vivo. Pero de nuevo a su mente volvió la imagen de aquella persona tan especial para el, que aun en su lecho de muerte le había pedido a Naruto que fuera feliz, si Feliz! El tenia que serlo pese lo que pese.

Ya en la noche cuando Sakura se dirigía a su casa se encontró con su vieja amiga Ino, quien venia acompañada de Sai; ambos habían comenzado a salir un mes después del terrible suceso. Eran una pareja tan linda y se llevaban tan bien, pero claro Sai seguía siendo un poco raro y tímido pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con estar rodeado de sus amigos.

--Hola, frontuda!

--Hola Ino-cerda, Sai.

--Hola fea.

--¬¬. Fingiré no oír eso, y que hacen por aquí?

--Pues dando la vuelta que más. Y tú de donde vienes frontuda?

--Ah, de entrenar con mi equipo jeje. Bien tengo que irme estoy agotada nos vemos después Ino-cerda, Sai.

-Adiós fea.

--Adiós frontuda, y ya no seas tan amargada consigue novio!- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlón que hizo sacar de quicio a la pelirosa, pero decidió no hacer nada por ahora.

-Ah (suspiro) creo que Ino tiene razón, pero no que cosas digo yo estoy bien así no quiero…volver a sufrir no de nuevo…Sa…su…ke- con el tiempo el kun había desaparecido del nombre de Sasuke.

Al llegar a su casa Sakura observo la foto que tenia del equipo 7 aquella donde Sasuke y Naruto fingían estar enojados y Sakura posaba en medio de ellos sonriendo y claro atrás de estos tres Kakashi-sensei sonriendo con su ojo visible. Eran tan felices entonces, pero claro todo cambio y para mal ahora no hay mas equipo 7 y eso es algo trágico. Después de dejar la foto en la mesita de noche Sakura volteo hacia la ventana para observar las estrellas que esa noche brillaban con suma intensidad, pero la luz de la luna llena era mayo que las de estas. Era un paisaje hermoso como ninguno visto antes.

Mientras la joven observaba el cielo, Naruto que aun se encontraba en su oficina observaba también por la ventana el hermoso espectáculo de luces, se veía tan hermoso y radiante, en ese momento quiso salir a caminar ya que estar encerrado era agobiante y mas para ese joven hiperactivo.

Al salir de su oficina se dirigió al parque que en esa época del año se encontraba lleno de hermosos y florecidos cerezos. Sin darse cuenta llego al puente donde solían reunirse el equipo 7. poco a poco iba recordando todos esos momentos que allí vivió; las llegadas tardes de su sensei, el fastidioso de Sasuke que no quería admitirlo pero lo extrañaba como se extraña a un hermano, todos esos recuerdos eran nostálgicos pero a la vez felices y añorantes de que volvieran a ocurrir cosa que sabia a la perfección no pasaría amenos no por ahora.

--Prometo traerte de regreso Sasuke! Es una promesa que a pesar de todo no pienso romper lo juro!.

--Naruto¿Qué haces aquí?

--Eh? Oh hola Shikamaru. Pues decidí dar un paseo y tu que haces aquí?

--Estoy de guardia, pero cuando te vi pensé que era algún enemigo veo que me equivoque.

--Si jeje bien creo que me voy no quiero interrumpir tu guardia. Nos vemos mañana Shikamaru.

--Espera Naruto!

--Si¿Que ocurre?

--Es cierto que…tu sabes… ella podría venir a los exámenes.

--Eh?...ah te refieres a Temari cierto?

--Bah que problemático eres.

--Pues si probablemente mañana este aquí buena suerte creo que llego el momento de que le digas lo que sientes no crees?

--Mhp…mira quien habla?-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro bronceado.

--No se a que te refieres…y como decía me voy.-Naruto se encontraba sumamente sonrojado.

--Bien pero piénsalo.

El joven kitsune se fue algo confundido por las palabras del joven Nara, pero a la vez sabia perfectamente de que hablaba.

--Sakura…chan-dijo en un murmullo al entrar a su habitación.

En eso una joven de cabellos negros discutía con su compañero de equipo:

--Entiende Suigetsu no estoy cansada.

--Vamos Karin tu solo sigues adelante por que Sasuke lo hace si no fuera por esa obsesión tuya.

--…Pero de que demonios hablas eres un…

--Bien descansaremos aquí, mañana partiremos temprano.

--Pero Sasuke la villa…

--Ya escuchaste Karin descansaremos debido a culpa de cierta persona.

--Tu…!!!

--Basta!!! Karin sabes perfectamente que tienes que descansar debido a tu estado, llegaremos a la aldea en dos días así que no se preocupen bien.

--Esta… bien.-dijo resignada sentadose en el piso recargando su cabeza en un tronco de un árbol.

Al recargar su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol quedo profundamente dormida debido al cansancio.

--No pedo creer, que protejas a esta…

--Mhp-Sasuke tan solo levanto una ceja en señal de fastidio.

--Mhp eso es todo lo que dirás?

--Iré a dar un reconocimiento a la zona. Cuida de Karin-su tono de voz era fría y autoritaria.

--Oye!...pero yo no quiero estar aquí.-no alcanzo a terminar de refunfuñar cuando Sasuke desapareció de su vista.

--Grr-un gruñido escapo de su boca en señal de enojo.

Mientras tanto el joven Uchiha iba pensando acerca del estado de Karin.

--Mhp, si que es molesta…pero que se le puede hacer, es tan solo un retraso en mi venganza…Uchiha Itachi.

En la aldea de Konoha un joven rubio despertaba en su habitación, debido a los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban en su ventana y le daban directo a su cara.

--Dattebayo 5 minutos más- el joven kitsune se giro entre las sabanas provocando así que este cayera de la cama.

--Auch! Eh? Que hora es?- miro el reloj que se encontraba en su buró y este marcaba las 7:40 a.m. –Oh no!! Se me hace tarde!

Hoy era un día importante para el kitsune, ya que posiblemente hoy le pediría a cierta pelirosa una Oportunidad, de llevar a cabo una posible relación. Por fin había comprendido las palabras de Hinata y eso era que el fuera feliz en todos los sentidos no solo lo aparentara por su aldea.

Por fin una oportunidad y talvez un cambio en su vida. Mientras tanto una joven pelirosa caminaba directo al campo de entrenamiento C, para verse con sus alumnos, lo que ella no esperaba era encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

--Bien justo a tiempo. Me pregunto donde estarán estos niños ya pasan de las 8:00.

--Vaya, pero si es Sakura si que has cambiado.

--Eh? Esa voz. SA…SU…KE?

--Veo que me recuerdas muy bien eh?. Pero eso no es lo que importa lo que necesito es que hagas algo por mi.

--Pero de que hablas?-pregunto confundida.

--Mhp ya lo veras..

De pronto Sakura perdió conocimiento alguno y lo único que pudo ver y sentir fue que la invadía una profunda oscuridad. Akira, Hana y Midori iban llegando cuando vieron a un extraño llevándose a su sensei en brazos, entonces decidieron ir por ayuda lo más pronto posible.

En la torre Hokage se encontraba el nuevo Rokudaime leyendo y archivando algunos pergaminos, cuando tocan la puerta.

--Adelante.

--Hola Naruto como te ha ido?

--Eh?-Esa voz me es familiar.

--Ero-sennin?

--Ayy que no me llames así, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Y cuéntame como te ha ido ahora que eres el nuevo hokage?

--Jeje pues no me quejo. Pero y tu ero-sennin donde has estado? No me digas que andabas de pervertido por ahí?

--Pero como te atreves…ah decir verdad eh estado investigando acerca de Akatsuki, y te tengo algunas malas noticias…

--Que ocurre habla ya!

--Bien…según mis informes Akatsuki se esta moviendo de nuevo y su primer objetivo es…

--Yo- dijo en un tono algo triste debido a que recordó la muerte de su amigo Gaara.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Era una misión de rescate habían capturado al kazekage de la arena a Gaara, malditos Akatsukis se las iban a pagar si le hacían algo a Gaara .Asi eran los pensamientos del rubio hiperactivo que en ese momento luchaba por la libertad de su amigo._

_Después de derrotar a un miembro de esa organización la vieja Chiyo-baa sama dio su vida a cambio de la de su compañero, eso funciono pero también fue una gran perdida._

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

El ahora nuevo hokage no quería volver a perder a alguien especial y menos en una misión ya que eso le había ocurrido ya dos veces. Sin darse cuenta fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la voz de Jiraiya que le daba más información acerca de lo recolectado.

--Asi es vienen por ti y lo peor de todo es que podrían causar una guerra si no estamos preparados, entiendes lo que significaría eso?- su tono de voz era algo tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado.

--Si lo se… pero no dejare que destruyan Konoha, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Pero para eso necesito hacer algo más.

--A que te refieres chico?

--Ya lo veras ero-sennin, ya lo veras.


	3. Chapter III Hay que prepararse

**CAPITULO III: HAY QUE PREPARARSE!**

Ya cerca del atardecer la joven pelirosa despertaba debido al golpe que había recibido por parte del Uchiha.

--Mhp, veo que ya despertaste.

--Eh?...que paso? Que hago aquí?

--Jeje pues veras necesito los servicios de una ninja medico y como tu eres la mejor en ese campo eh decidido que tu seas la que cuide de Karin.

--¿Karin? ¿Quien es Karin? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

--Ya lo sabrás todo a su momento…bien andando tenemos que apresurarnos.

--¿Qué? A donde me llevas que es lo que planeas Sasuke exijo una explicación AHORA!-su tono de voz era autoritario.

--Ah…veo que sigues siendo igual de molesta que antes, bien te diré a donde vamos…

-…-Sakura miraba al aludido con cierta intriga y curiosidad en sus ojos.

--Nos dirigimos a con mi equipo llamado Hebi, y necesito que estés al pendiente de una compañera mía que esta en mal estado asi que es por eso por lo que te eh traído.

--¿Hebi? Pero Sasuke yo creí que tu…

--Volvería? Jaja no me hagas reír Sakura, tu mas que nadie sabes que eso es imposible primero que nada tengo que cumplir mi venganza y no tengo tempo de andar haciendo amigos por donde quiera asi que Andando.

--…- Sasuke, no has cambiado en nada… en nada ya veo que es una perdida de tiempo el entrenar tan duro y esforzarnos tanto para traerte de regreso con nosotros…con migo.

Ambos ninjas se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol para llegar a su destino que para la kunoichi le era desconocido, seguía a Sasuke sabia que pronto se enteraría de muchas cosas que posiblemente no serian muy agradables que digamos.

Mientras tanto en Konoha se había solicitado a una reunión a todos los jóvenes Gennin, Chunnin, Jounnin y AMBUS. Todos miran expectantes las palabras que el Rokudaime diría aunque les era incierto el motivo de estas.

--Bien, los he citado a todos aquí por que acabamos de recibir información acerca de Akatsuki.

Se escuchaban protestas de muchos y algunas platicas acerca del tema.

--Silencio!!!...como les decía tengo información acerca de Akatsuki y lo que sabemos no es nada bueno, parece ser que piensan atacar la aldea y para ello ay que estar preparados asi que todos quedaran distribuidos de la siguiente manera:

Jounnin: estarán a cargo de la entrada principal y sus alrededores.

Chunnin: estarán a cargo de las afueras de la villa y las áreas de entrenamiento.

La fuerza AMBU estará a cargo de registrar todas las zonas cuya infiltración les sea fácil.

Y por ultimo los Gennin seguirán indicaciones de sus superiores y además ayudaran a los aldeanos a refugiarse.

Necesito la ayuda de todos nosotros para que este plan salga a la perfección y podamos derrotar a los atacantes, por eso necesito el mejor esfuerzo de todo ustedes de acuerdo.

--HAI!-dijeron todos al unísono.

--Bien dispérsense.

--Bien hecho chico veo que has madurado.

--Jeje…oh por poco lo olvidaba necesito llamar a Kakashi-sensei.

--Me llamabas Naruto?

--Ah!!!...jeje si bien lo que necesito que hagas es lo siguiente…

En la entrada de la torre Hokage se encontraba un joven chunnin discutiendo con 3 pequeños niños que gritaban agitados.

--Pero necesitamos hablar con el hokage por favor déjenos pasar.

--Lo siento ordenes son ordenes además ustedes niños no deben estar aquí deberían estar en sus casas o entrenando. La aldea se ha puesto en estado de alerta asi que retírense.

--¿Qué pasa aquí?

--Eh? jo…joven Neji…

--Y bien?

--Pues vera estos niños-dijo señalándolos con el dedo índice- estaban intentado entrar en la oficina del hokage y no entienden que no deben estar aquí.

--Neji-san lo sentimos pero tenemos que decirle algo al hokage es urgente.

--Mmm…ya veo déjalos pasar

--Pero que?

--Como oíste déjalos pasar y bien yo me retiro…nos vemos en la tarde Akira.

--Hai Tou-san- (Tou-san papá) Akira era el pequeño hijo de Neji que había surgido de la relación entre Ten-Ten y el.

Los tres niños entraron sin tocar a la oficina del hokage.

--Hokage-sama!!! Hokage-sama!!!

--Niños no tienen que entrar asi el Hokage esta en algo importante.

--Hana, Akira, Midori que gusto verles.

--Hokage-sama ah ocurrido algo terrible!!! – decía Midori algo agitada.

--Pero que ocurre Midori?

--Se han llevado a Sakura-sensei!!!-grito el pequeño Hana ya alterado.

--QUE!!! Pero que paso niños!!! Díganmelo QUE OCURRIO.

--Es que cuando íbamos con Sakura-sensei vimos un hombre extraño que la golpeo y se la llevo, venimos lo mas rápido posible para avisarle.-Lloro Akira.

--Lo peor de todo es que no supimos quien era ese sujeto que se llevo a Sakura-sensei-comento tristemente Hana.

Naruto se encontraba en estado de shock no podía reaccionar, todo era tan evidente su ausencia durante la reunión y ninguna visita a la oficina a entregar reportes era mas que evidente y no se había dado cuenta.

--Díganme en que dirección se la llevaron!-su voz estaba llena de rabia e impotencia.

--Tranquilízate Naruto, Sakura va a estar bien ella es una ninja fuerte confía en que la salvaremos.-decía Kakashi tratando de tranquilizar al joven kitsune.

--Bien..necesito formar un equipo de búsqueda y rastreo para ello necesito a los mejores ninjas. Shizune!!!

--Me llamaba Naruto-san-Shizune entro tan rápido como la llamaron.

--Si, necesito que llames a Ino Yamanaka, Sai y a Neji Hyuga.

--Entendido.

--Bien niños pueden irse a sus casas, traeremos de regreso a Sakura-chan no se preocupen, bien.

--Ha…Hai-los pequeños respondieron algo tristes y salieron de la oficina. Tan pronto como estos salieron Naruto lanzo un grito de frustración y comento:

--Y si fueron esos malditos de Akatsuki y todo es una trampa para llevarme a ellos?

--No lo creo, akatsuki trabaja en equipo de dos, además es ilógico que traten de llevarte a otro lugar si están planeando atacar la villa.- comento esto el invocador de sapos.

--Jiraiya tiene razón, pero tranquilízate Naruto pronto la encontraremos de acuerdo?

--Se tardaron.

--¿Que ocurre Naruto, Shizune dijo que era urgente?- esta pregunta la había formulado la Yamanaka.

--Tienen una nueva misión que trata de traer de regreso a Sakura-chan.

--Que!? Pero ella no esta aquí que paso Naruto?-la voz de Ino comenzaba a sonar preocupada mientras los otros dos jóvenes estaban tan solo al pendiente de sus indicaciones.

--Me informaron que Sakura-chan ha sido secuestrada y necesito que la localicen y traigan de vuelta, además de que me informen quienes son los posibles secuestradores.

--Hai!- el primero en responder fue Neji.

--Mmm y por donde o hacia donde partiremos?-pregunto Sai al hokage.

--Irán directo a la zona de entrenamiento C y de ahí parirán al norte para comenzar a buscar, los eh llamado a ustedes debido a su capacidad de rastreo asi que andando cualquier informe acerca del paradero de Akatsuki u otro enemigo quiero que se me sea informado de inmediato de acuerdo?

--Hai!!!

--Bien partirán mañana al amanecer, asi que preparen sus cosas. Pueden retirarse.

--Tranquilo Naruto la traeremos de vuelta.-dijo esto ultimo la rubia antes de salir de la oficina.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescate Sentimientos encontrad

**Este es mi primer lemon asi que espero y les guste y dejen sus comentarios plis. Por cierto gracias a los que leen la historia de verdad gracias. -**

**CAPITULO IV: EL RESCATE, SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS!**

Cuando comenzaba a salir el alba en la aldea de konoha unos ninjas se preparaban para salir a su próxima misión, que trataba de rescatar a una compañera muy preciada para dos personas. Una de ellas era Ino Yamanaka que a pesar de todo era mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno y esta estaba muy preocupada por el estado de la medí-ninja. La otra persona observaba por la ventana de su oficina, el quería ir personalmente a rescatarla pero también sabia que si hacia esto su ahora aldea correría peligro y esto no se lo podía permitir.

--Bien equipo, hay que dirigirnos al norte; de ahí nos separaremos 30 metros y si encontramos algo informaremos por los radios comunicadores, de acuerdo?

--Hai!-Ino y Sai contestaron al unísono.

--Bien Ino iras por el nor-suroeste, Sai al noroeste y yo me dirigiré al noreste. Una vez 30 metros en su posición informaran acerca de cualquier cosa rara que localicen.

--Hai!, pero que pasara si…

--Tranquila Ino todo estará bien, recuerda que tu misma se lo prometiste a Naruto de acuerdo?-las palabras de Sai eran mas que convincentes.

--Esta bien.

--Bien, andando.

Los tres chinobis partieron cada uno por su lado teniendo fe en encontrar tan siquiera una pista de su compañera. Mientras tanto una joven ninja se encargaba de ver el estado de una joven de cabellos negros.

--Esta bien por ahora, pero…

--Mhp.-la mirada del Uchiha era fría como de costumbre.

--Pero que?-pregunto Karin a Sakura.

--Tu embarazo es de riesgo y si no te cuidas bien podrías…perder el bebe.

--Ah! Pero…pero…

--Tranquila Karin, Sakura estará a tu cuidado hasta que des a luz, no te preocupes por nada.

--Esta bien Sasuke.

--Hay que fastidiosos son ustedes dos, cuando me uní al equipo nunca pensé en encontrarme con estas molestias.

--Cállate Suigetsu!!!

--Suigetsu tranquilo, ahora es momento de avanzar un poco, así estaremos mas cerca de nuestro destino.

--Eh? Ah que te refieres Sasuke, a donde piensas ir?-la voz de Sakura detonaba preocupación y nerviosismo.

--Mhp, ya lo veras. Bien andando!

--Si.

Sakura se encontraba algo confundida primero la secuestraban y después la ponían a cargo en contra de su voluntad a cuidar a una chica que era totalmente desconocida para ella, eso no pintaba bien quería saber que ocurría y pronto además…sentía una cierta angustia al recordar a cierto rubio que se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

--Hokage, tenemos informes de la arena.

--Y bien? Que ocurre Shizune?

--Han decidido aliarse y ayudarnos en la batalla en contra de los Akatsukis.

--Mhp… veo que Gaara que no me defraudaría. Bien entonces manda un mensaje y diles que manden a sus mejores ninjas; esta batalla será peligrosa.

--A la orden…por cierto hokage

--Que ocurre Shizune?

--El equipo de rastreo no ha dado registro de encontrar a Sakura-san…que haremos si no…

--No pienses así Shizune tu ten confianza, no por algo mande a los mejores a esta misión.

--Claro.

Después de salir la joven ayudante Naruto tomo una fotografía entre sus manos y su rostro se puso algo melancólico.

-Hinata, en estos momentos es en los que mas me haces falta, pero espero que todo salga bien.

Después de este último pensamiento por parte del hokage alguien entro repentinamente en su oficina:

--Hokage-sama ah llegado Tsunade-sama-Shizune era la encargada de dar este aviso.

--Jeje parece que baa-chan ha llegado pronto. Bien hazla pasar.

--Hai

--Vaya Naruto, si que has crecido.

--Tsunade baa-chan veo que no has cambiado en nada jeje.

--Ayyy que no me digas vieja!!! Y bueno para que era para lo que me querías?

--Pues a decir verdad…

Pasando a la villa de la arena se encontraba Temari platicando con su hermano Gaara.

--Así que ayudaremos a los de Konoha, ya veo.

--Mmm… por que te sorprende Temari? Ellos son nuestros aliados y recuerda la última vez que me salvaron.

--Lo se, lose si lo recuerdo… lo que pasa es que…

--Y bien?

--De nuevo son los de Akatsuki, esa maldita organización, y si le llegara a pasar algo a Naruto como paso contigo?

--Tranquila por eso mismo ayudaremos en esta guerra, y no te preocupes por Naruto el es fuerte.-Naruto espero y que todo salga bien.

Una semana después:

--Vamos Karin, tu puedes solo un poco mas-decía una agota ninja medico.

--Wuaaa wuaaa-se escucho el llanto de un pequeño bebe.

Era un bebe muy hermoso, de negros cabellos y piel blanca como la nieve; en efecto era hijo de Sasuke.

--Ahora descansa Karin, has dado a luz a un precioso niño.

--Ahh Quiero ver…verlo…Oh es precioso.

--Si, si que lo es. Bien duerme un poco me encargare de el descuida.

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, Naruto había dejado su puesto a cargo de Tsunade-sama temporalmente debido a una misión que el personalmente quiso realizar; no era que no confiara en los demás solo que quería estar seguro por si mismo. Le habían informado tener señales del Uchiha acompañado de cierta pelirosa muy familiar para el; esta información se la habían dado unos aldeanos que los vieron a escasos metros de sus viviendas. No confiaba mucho en estos datos pero si en verdad era Sakura aquella pelirosa tenia que comprobarlo el mismo.

--Kuso!!! Aun me falta medio camino, solo espero que la aldea este bien a cargo de Baa-chan.-en eso apretó el paso para ir mas deprisa.

En eso una kunoichi salía de una habitación con un pequeño bulto de cobijas azules. Se dirigía a las afueras de la casa donde se encontraba cierto joven.

--Sasuke, felicidades es un niño.-en eso le muestra la criatura al portador del sharingan.

En ese preciso momento cuando Sakura se acerca a Sasuke y le muestra al bebe, Naruto llega a ver lo que parece ser personas al acercarse mas descubrió de quien se trataba y de inmediato su mente mal interpreto todo.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban tres ninjas dando sus informes acerca de la misión._

_--Lo sentimos Naruto, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-la voz del Hyuga estaba llena de tristeza._

_--Pues por lo visto No Fue Suficiente!!!_

_--Tranquilo Naruto_

_--INO NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILIZE, POR QUE NO PUEDO!!!, De nuevo he vuelto a perder a alguien importante para mi…-su voz se entrecortaba debido a las lagrimas acumuladas en sus azules ojos._

_--Naruto…no lo…-Ino trato de excusarse_

_--No! Discúlpenme ustedes a mi, no era mi intención gritarles; lo siento Gracias por dar su mejor esfuerzo…pueden retirarse._

--Lo siento Naruto-Sai se sentía igual de triste que los demás, a pesar de todo ella fue amable con el cuando estuvieron en equipo juntos hace ya algunos años atrás.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

--No lo puedo creer, te di por perdida Sakura-chan, y ahora te encuentras frente a mí…con Sasuke.

Ambos ninjas conversaban acerca de algunos asuntos importantes.

--Sasuke, ya hice mi parte es momento de que tu hagas la tuya.

--Mhp… lo se Sakura.

--Y bien?

--Te puedes ir pero tan solo con una condición: No debes dar mi ubicación y mucho menos decir que me viste, tampoco quiero que des información acerca de mi organización. Entendido?-Su voz era fría y cruel.

..S…si…pero

--Mhp?

--Cuida bien del bebe, no quiero que nada le vaya a pasar o que sufra por culpa de tu estupida venganza.-dichas estas palabras comenzó a emanar algunas lagrimas de sus verdes ojos.

--Si eso quieres.- ahora Sasuke era mas frió que antes, ya no era el mismo y Sakura tenía claro eso por ello le lastimaba verlo sin poder hacer nada para que cambie de opinión y regrese con ella a la aldea. Pero no ya lo tenia claro lo único que en verdad le importaba era su venganza esa de matar a su hermano era lo único en su cabeza y no iba a cambiar hasta cumplirla.

En eso Naruto observaba expectante lo que ocurría con ambos ninjas.

--Parece…como si fuera un bebe en los brazos de Sakura-chan…pero por que llora? Acaso será que…Sakura-chan tenga alguna clase de relación con Sasuke y por eso se habrá ido de la aldea-No! Ella no es capaz, me niego a creerlo. Pero y si en verdad ocurrió algo? Yo…yo no se que haría-un par de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos zafiro.

Sakura sintió una presencia extrañamente familiar pero creyó que solo había sido su imaginación, hasta que:

--Na…Naruto?-observo una chaqueta naranja de lejos que se alejaba del lugar.-No no puede ser el…no vendría… o si?

--Bien Sakura te podrás ir mañana al amanecer, pero recuerda lo que te dije de acuerdo?

--Si, esta bien….Sasuke

Al llamarlo hizo que este se girara sobre si mismo para verla a la cara.

--Que ocurre?

--Voy a dar un pequeño paseo por el lago, regresare pronto.

--Más te vale.

El joven Uchiha entro en la casa junto con el bebe en brazos, mientras cierta pelirosa se dirigía al bosque que estaba cercano a lugar.

--Acaso…talvez si era el…pero no, no creo que dejara la aldea, oh si?-la mente de Sakura se encontraba divagando en las imágenes y sensaciones que hace unos minutos sintió.

En eso cierto rubio se encontraba sentado al frente de un bello lago recordando algunas cosas.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Una pareja se encontraba saliendo de Ichiraku Ramen, ambos iban agarrados de las manos. Se veían muy felices juntos. Al caminar por un buen rato fueron llegando a un hermoso parque rodeado de cerezos florecidos._

_--No es hermoso Hinata?_

_--Claro, Naruto-kun._

_El joven kitsune no dejaba de observar a la portadora del Byhakugan que en esa noche se veía radiante con la luz de la luna llena, sus ojos brillando con las estrellas y su pálida piel deslumbrándose con la luz de la luna. Era… _

_--Perfecta…-dijo en voz alta el ninja._

_--Dijiste algo Naruto-kun?-al momento de girarse vio como el kitsune la observaba embelesado por su belleza un poco sonrojado._

_--Te ves hermosa, esta noche._

_--Gra…gracias Naruto-kun_

_Ambos ninjas se observaron directo a los ojos por varios minutos, hasta que… el joven de azules ojos se acerco al rostro de la morocha y la beso, era su primer beso por ello era algo especial, ambos aun eran inexpertos pero eso no les impedio que en ese beso se hayan demostrado todas sus emociones llenas de anhelo y felicidad pero sobre todo amor._

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Al terminar de recordar esto Naruto, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla y solo pudo pronunciar un nombre a la luz de la luna:

--Hinata…te amo.

En ello una pelirosa se aproximaba al lugar y pudo distinguir a un rubio observando la luna llena de esa noche, al intentar acercase para saber que no era un sueño escucho que había pronunciad algo este ninja.

--Na…Naruto?

--Eh?-al girarse descubrió unos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de felicidad—Sakura-chan?

La pelirosa corrió a los brazos del kitsune y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

--En verdad eres tu…no no lo puedo creer creí que… me habías olvidado y …

--Tranquila todo esta bien.-su voz sonaba un poco inexpresiva y lejana

---Naruto? Es…estas bien?-su miraba detonaba preocupación.

--Claro, descuida.

Después de esto hubo un silencio asfixiante, del que ambos shinnobis querían salir.

--Yo…tu…

--Descuida, lo único que me tenia preocupado era el no saber nada de ti… pero ahora que te he encontrado quisieras volver conmigo a la aldea; oh acaso piensas quedarte con…el

--De que…lo has visto cierto?

--Si, he visto a Sasuke y a ti juntos… por un principio creí que era una ilusión mía y nada mas debido a mi añoracion por encontrarles, pero al asegurarme bien descubrí que no era así.

--Eres un tonto… creíste que había escapado con el cierto? Creíste de seguro que tenía una relación con el eh? Oh acaso me equivoco?-la cólera invadió su mente, como era posible que el pensara eso; que no recordaba que allá lo amaba. Pero claro…ella aun no mencionaba nada de sus sentimientos hacia el Rokudaime.

--Na…Naruto?

--Mhp…pasa algo Sakura?

--Yo…yo…- no, no puedo hacerlo y si el no me ama y si el me odia por lo de Sasuke. No vamos Sakura tu eres fuerte amas sabemos que lo lograremos verdad?

--Y bien?

--Narutoteamo!!!

--Que? Yo no te entendí.-acaso habrá dicho esas palabras o alucine.

--Que, yo ¡TE AMO!

--…-Naruto estaba en estado de shock total, no sabia que responder o hacer hasta que la joven pelirosa comenzó a acercársele fijando su mirada en la el, era tan hipnotizante y llena de extrañas emociones que hace tiempo ya no sentía.

--Naruto, hace tiempo que quería decirte esto, pero en verdad no podía y menos con lo de…pero yo en verdad Te amo como a nadie jamás y eso no va a cambiar yo…

La kunoichi no termino de decir palabra alguna cuando el kitsune la tomo por la cintura, la acerco a el y con su mano derecha tomo su mentón para mirarla fijamente antes de besarla. El beso comenzó algo lento para volverse apasionado y lleno de amor, ambos jóvenes después de algunos minutos se separaron solo un poco para tomar aire.

Ambos se encontraban sonrojados al máximo con una expresión de ensueño y felicidad en el rostro.

--Yo también te amo.-dijo por fin el hokage

Ambos sonrieron y de nuevo buscaron esos deliciosos labios.

--(mmm…saben a ramen jeje) "Sakura"

--(mmm...saben a cereza, pero la mas dulce y jugosa que jamás aya probado) "Naruto"

Estos eran los pensamientos de los ninjas al estar besándose, las manos de la pelirosa se entrelazan detrás del cuello del kitsune y comienza a acariciarle suavemente el rubio cabello.

Primero fueron besos dulces y traviesos, pero después la intensidad aumento y esos besos se llenaron de deseo y pasión desbordada. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y ambas manos recorrían libremente el cuerpo de su compañero; lentamente fueron recostándose en el frío y húmedo césped, el se encontraba encima de ella besando sus labios, mejillas, cuello y así sucesivamente.

Ella por lo tanto despeinaba al joven kitsune y sus manos comenzaron a introducirse dentro de su chaqueta, para pronto la ropa comenzó a molestar, pero no quisieron apresurarse demasiado. El momento estaba lleno de placer, sentimientos encontrados y sobre todo de amor y deseo.

Lentamente después de unos cuantos minutos, Sakura comenzó a deshacerse de la chaqueta de Naruto y lentamente de su banda que le reconocía como habitante y ninja de konoha. Naruto por lo tanto también se deshizo de la banda de la ninja y de su ahora chaleco de Jounnin.

Así siguieron lentamente, poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron desnudos y sudorosos, ambos se miraban con pasión en sus ojos. Al poco rato de quedarse fijamente mirando, Sakura tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a besar al joven kitsune fue bajando lentamente por su cuello y marco un camino de besos hacia su lóbulo derecho, el oji-azul comenzó a emitir algunos gemidos de placer, y no supo como pero la kunoichi invirtió posiciones quedando ella encima del hokage.

El tan solo se dejo a la voluntad de la pelirosa; pero no iba a quedarse fuera del juego por mucho, para pronto de nuevo sus posiciones se invirtieron dando así rienda suelta al placer que ambos sentían. Lentamente el oji-azul se va introduciendo a la kunoichi; pero se mantiene al margen de cualquier expresión reflejada en el rostro de esta. Al principio la kunoichi no sintió dolor, pero después no lo pudo soportar y una pequeña lagrima escapo de esos ojos esmeraldas. El kitsune al percatarse, la abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello; el sabia perfectamente que la primera vez era dolorosa y difícil, el ya lo había sentido antes.

Sakura por un momento no hizo moviendo alguno, pero cuando el dolor paso solo sintió un placer irresistible y de sus labios solo pudieron escapar gemidos entrecortados y dos palabras:

--Te Amo

Ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos al incrementar el movimiento, las caderas de ambos se movían acompasadamente y los gemidos no podían faltar, y por fin llegaron a ese punto donde todo sentido se pierde; el orgasmo.

Cuando este llego los dos cayeron juntos aun abrazados y algo agitados.

--¿Es…estas bien…?

--Fu…fue al…algo…magnifico. Gracias Naruto Ai Shiteru (Te Amo).

--Ai Shiteru Sa…Sakura-chan.

Los dos ninjas quedaron profundamente dormidos, bajo la luz de la luna llena cubiertos tan solo con la chaqueta de Naruto.

Mientras tanto Sasuke contemplaba por la ventana la preciosa luna de esa tranquila noche. Después de unos minutos acomodando sus ideas giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo y observo a un precioso bebe durmiendo tranquilamente en bazos de su madre; esta imagen se veía realmente hermosa incluso hizo que su frío corazón recordara la primera vez que ambos se entregaron el uno al otro para dar fruto a su ahora pequeño hijo.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Cerca de una cabaña se encontraban tres ninjas entrenando arduamente, después de unas horas decidieron descansar un rato._

_--Mmm…nada mal Sasuke, después de todo ya comprendo por que pudiste acabar con Orochimaru._

_--Mhp_

_--Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun Suigetsu._

_--Vamos tranquila Karin, no le haré nada a tu NOVIO!_

_--AH!!! Eres…insoportable._

_--Jeje, bien iré a ducharme los dejo solo tortolitos._

_--Ahh, date por muerto!_

_--Basta Karin, ya déjalo._

_--Pero…Sasuke- al mirar a Sasuke descubrió que este se encontraba sin playera dejando al descubierto su bien marcado abdomen con algunos que otros rasguños en el._

_--Sa…Sasuke-kun, e…estas herido._

_--Eh?-miro hacia su hombro y descubrió que de el emanaba un poco de sangre._

_--Mmm…debió haber sido culpa de Suigetsu._

_--Deja te curo-Karin lentamente se acerco al Uchiha y al momento de tocar su hombro una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. En ese preciso momento miro al portador del Sharingan directo a los ojos, este se encontraba mirándola fijamente al rostro con un leve pero notorio sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas._

_--Sasuke-kun es…estas bien?_

_--Sabes algo Karin, nunca había notado esos hermosos ojos en ti- pero que estoy diciendo que me ocurre, me siento extraño y ¿feliz?_

_--…-sin mas demoras Karin tomo por el cuello a Sasuke y lo beso, este no puso resistencia alguna sino todo lo contrario el fue el que lentamente fue haciendo ese beso mas apasionado._

_Lentamente ambos jóvenes sentían un inmenso calor dentro de ellos y decidieron dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos que ambos sentían. Después en una habitación de la cabaña los dos ninjas se encontraban recostados después de una satisfactoria muestra de su amor._

_--Te amo Sasuke._

_--…-al girarse para ver a Karin se dio cuenta de que dormía placidamente recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este._

_--Yo también Karin, yo también._

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

--Ahora me pregunto si en verdad te amo Karin? Oh es algo mas.—dijo esto al viento y se fue directo a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5 De regreso a la aldea

Konichiwaa, domo arigato x sus rewievs de verdad y pues aki les dejo este capitulo medio rarillo pero aki sta xD se cuidan y grax x leer.

**CAPITULO V: DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA.**

La mañana de ese día era hermosa, el sol deslumbraba con suma intensidad el hermoso cielo azul con muy pocas nubes en este. En ello una pelirosa despertaba de un satisfactorio y profundo sueño.

--… O Eh? Donde estoy? Mmm… que es esto?- entre sus manos tomo la chaqueta naranja de Naruto que cubría su bien formado cuerpo.

Al mirar hacia en frente vio una imagen que la dejo con la boca abierta y ojos como platos.

--…Na…Naruto…

El joven kitsune se encontraba refrescándose en el lago, las gotas de agua bajaban lentamente por su bien formado abdomen y pecho al igual que su gran y fuerte espalda; sus rubios cabellos se encontraban pegados en su frente debido al agua y sus ojos resaltaban con el sol del amanecer.

--Buenos días Sakura-chan, dormiste bien?- una sonrisa picarona se formo en su rostro.

--Eh…oh si, si muy bien y tu?- se encontraba un poco roja al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y mas aun por la imagen ante sus ojos.

--Bien creo que deberías alistarte Sakura-chan partiremos cuando estés lista, de acuerdo?

--Si! Solo que necesito ir con…

--Lose no te preocupes, te esperare en frente de la "guarida" de Sasuke.

--De acuerdo, eh Naruto?

--Si? Que ocurre?

--Has visto mi ropa? Jeje

Después de que terminaran de alistarse Naruto tomo rumbo hacia el norte, mientras que Sakura hacia el este. Después de unos minutos Sakura llego a la guarida de Sasuke y entro a la sala principal.

--Sasuke? Estas aquí?

--Hmp, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero nada mas y nada menos que la guapísima medico de Konoha.

--Mhp, basta de cosas Suigetsu, has visto a Sasuke?

--No! Pero dejemos a Sasuke a un lado y que te parece si tu y yo…

--Basta! Una insinuación mas y te las vas a ver conmigo!

--Uy si y que me va a hacer la poderosa medico de segunda.

--No querrás saberlo.

--Basta ustedes dos, no me gusta que griten frente a mí.

--Sasuke?!-dieron ambos ninjas al unísono

--Mhp, Suigetsu deja en paz a Sakura y ve a preparar el desayuno, y tu Sakura que es lo que pretendes no llegando a esta casa en la noche?

--…

--Y bien?

---Es algo que a ti no te incumbe, solo vine a avisarte que me voy a la aldea y vine por mis cosas.

--Ja, que agresiva. Bien te puedes ir pero ya sabes las condiciones.

--Si lose, no tienes que repetírmelas.

--Mhp…así que Naruto esta aquí?

--Eh?! Co…como lo supiste?

--Vamos, su chakra es muy poderoso se puede sentir a kilómetros de aquí, además no es para nada extraño que no hayas aparecido en la noche.

--…- Sakura tan solo se puso roja y se marcho en dirección a las escaleras.

Después de este comentario Sasuke tan solo se rió un poco y se dirigió a entrenar como todos los días, su obsesión de derrotar a su hermano aun no se había desvanecido y ahora más que nunca confiaba plenamente en que lo derrotaría.

Mientras tanto Naruto buscaba pistas de los posibles invasoras de la aldea, cualquier cosa le podría ayudar en una situación dada, al avanzar unos cuantos metros mas descubrió a unos ninjas extraños, para no correr riesgo decidió mandar un kage bushin no jutsu así descubriría mas cosas.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque, la kunoichi salio de la casa en dirección a la aldea. Al llegar al punto de encuentro descubrió a un Naruto muy pensativo y serio.

--Te pasa algo Naruto-kun?

--…Eh? Oh Sakura-chan ya estas aquí, bien creo que debemos darnos prisa-al decir esto se puso de pie.

--Eh, si.

Ambos ninjas partieron con dirección a Konoha. Naruto le explico a Sakura durante el transcurso que había descubierto a unos ninjas, posiblemente subordinados de akatsuki y que también obtuvo bastante información que podría ser de utilidad para el próximo ataque. También le comento que en su ausencia Tsunade-sama había tomado su puesto debido a posibles ataques en contra de la aldea.

--Mmm…ya veo…-la ojiverde quedo un poco pensativa ya que debido a su culpa la aldea había podido ser atacada y todo por no tener a su Hokage que había preferido ir a rescatarla.

--Sakura-chan!...ya estamos de vuelta en casa.

--Oh!!! Si.

---Bien creo que deberías descansar, yo tengo que ir de inmediato a la torre Hokage, nos vemos luego te parece?

--Es…esta bien nos vemos luego.

Tan pronto como dijo esto la pelirosa, el joven kitsune se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, al terminar el beso una nube de humo apareció y al disiparse Naruto ya no se encontraba.

--Mmm vaya que tenia prisa.

En la torre del Hokage, Naruto acababa de llegar y daba inicio a la reunión, allí se encontraban reunidos: Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

--Bien lamento el retraso, pero como ven la misión fue un éxito. Gracias por cubrirme baa-chan jeje.

--¬¬ mhp bien y para que nos citaste Naruto?

--Bien como ya les explique, Akatsuki se esta moviendo rápido así que tenemos que estar preparados.

--Y que es lo que sugieres Naruto?-esta vez era Neji quien tomo la palabra.

--Ahh (suspiro) Shikamaru, necesito que me proporciones una estrategia; Kiba, Neji y Hinata…(al decir esto el rubio quedo cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida.

--Naruto…estas bien?-la voz de Tsunade sonaba preocupada.

--Yo…yo, disculpen. Como decía necesito que Kiba con Akamaru y Neji vigilen los alrededores. Kakashi-sensei quiero que reúnas a todos los Jounnins y estén preparados para cualquier ataque, en las posibles puertas de Konoha.

--Pero Naruto, eso no será suficiente, además lo que ellos quieres es…

--Lo se! Pero es necesario proteger la aldea de cualquier peligro…se a la perfección que desean el poder de Kiyubi, y harán cualquier cosa para obtenerlo pero no por ello los pondré en peligro…Shikamaru ya esta lista?

--Claro, mira esta es la estrategia…

Unos minutos después de una complicada pero detallada explicación.

--Mmm…ya veo. Me parece bien, bueno entonces estén preparados, pueden retirarse. Excepto Jiraiya y Tsunade.

--Hai- los ninjas salieron y otros desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

--Y para que nos necesitas chico?- por fin Jiraiya encontró su voz.

--Pues se que ambos esta retirados y todos pero…

--Necesitas de nuestra ayuda? Acaso es eso Naruto?-Tsunade respondió alguna burlona.

--Ahh si

--Pues cuenta conmigo chico! No puede dejar a un ex alumno mió solo.

--Si y conmigo también, creo que necesito patear unos cuantos traseros.

--Jajaja- los tres ninjas rieron al unísono.

Ambos sannin estaban del lado de Konoha, eran una muy buenas noticias ya que así seria más difícil derrotarlos. Mientras tanto un joven alto con una capa negra y nubes rojas observaba hacia un punto cualquiera.

--Itachi-san ya es hora.

--Mmm ya veo.

Ambos ninjas unieron sus manos formando una especie de jutsu.

--Parece que están todos, bien necesito que todos estén preparados para el ataque hacia Konoha.

Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu y Konan estos son los miembros que intregan aquella organización tan temible y buscada llamada Akatsuki.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes gennin de la academia recibían indicaciones de sus senseis con respecto a lo que harían.

--Bien entonces ya saben todos que hacer cierto?

--Hai!

--Bien se pueden retirar. Ahh (suspiro)

--Que ocurre Sakura?

--Nada es solo que estoy algo cansada y un poco preocupada.

--Yeso es por la posible invasión o me equivoco?

--Pues en parte es eso, pero también- miro hacia la torre Hokage- me preocupa Naruto llevo varios días sin verlo o saber algo de el.

--No te preocupes- al decir esto toca su hombro-el esta bien y también nosotros, solo dejémoslo en sus manos si?

--Gracias Natsu -

--No hay de que, bien lamento abandonarte pero tengo un compromiso. Nos vemos pronto.

--Si hasta luego-alzo la manos en forma de despedida.

No quería admitirlo pero Natsu se había vuelto una gran amiga suya desde que era Jounnin.

--Mmm…con que ahí estas….jeje te tengo!

--Ah!!! Que pretendes asustándome…eh Konohamaru?

Sin querer la kunoichi había golpeado al pobre Konohamaru en la cabeza provocándole un enorme chichón a este.

--Auch, jeje ohayo Sakura-niichan.

--Pero que haces por aquí Konohamaru, se supone que estabas en una misión no es así?

--Pues si, solo que la termine en tiempo record jeje.-dijo esto formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

--Oh ya veo…Ah tu no has visto a Naruto?

--Pues en realidad vengo de verlo…Por cierto me dijo que te diera esto-le entrega una carta a Sakura-y que te espera en su oficina en 5 minutos ni uno mas tarde.

--Oh gracias…QUE! En 5 minutos pero pero para que. Espera hace cuanto te dijo eso?

--Oh oh hace tre… tre… tres minutos.

--Queeee y TENGO TAN SOLO 2 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR…Konohamaru estas me las pagas- se ve a Sakura corriendo en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

Mientras tanto a Konohamaru solo le recorre un escalofrió por la espalda en tan solo pensar en la paliza que recibiría por parte de la kunoichi.

--Ah supongo que yo también debo irme- se encontraba estirando cuando de pronto llega alguien.

--Konohamaru-kun!

--Eh…oh Moegui-chan que ocurre?

--Que! Lo olvidaste tenemos que ir a una nueva misión Apresúrate!

--Oh si, ya voy.

Mientras tanto unos ninjas vigilaban desde las afueras los movimientos de los habitantes de la aldea.


End file.
